


Play Pretend

by aintitfun



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Gender Confusion, Genderfluid Character, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 13:24:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10900245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aintitfun/pseuds/aintitfun
Summary: all he knew - they knew- was that something wasn’t right.





	Play Pretend

**Author's Note:**

> tw: menstruation mention, blood mention, self harm mention  
> stay safe.

“you should tell someone”

tyler’s thought were moving too fast to comprehend. all he knew - they knew- was that something wasn’t right. his chest felt heavy and it made him - no them- want to cry.

“you should tell someone”

nights like this were the worst. he- no they- knew it would pass. it was just a week, maybe even less. every month he fell into this spiral with no way out, unless he-no they- told someone.

“you should tell someone”

he pulled out his blades he had conveniently forgotten about for some time. it was the only way, or so he-no they, thought. the crimson waves weren’t enough to match those flowing between his legs. he wanted a reason to bleed. he wanted to be in control. this wasn’t his- no their-no his body. he wanted to fall out of it. wanted to rip his skin open to find the truth.

“this was never you”

it’s okay, he thinks. it will all be okay. 

through blurry eyes, he cleans up his mess. He dreads the thought of facing another sunrise.


End file.
